


How did I end up here, with you in my arms?

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Merperson Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, Pirates, Virgin Jaskier | Dandelion, Weird Biology, pirate yennefer, prisoner Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: A head bobbed up from the water- a decidedly human head with a mop of brunet hair. The thing continued swimming and, with the small light that filtered through the cracks in the cavern ceiling, Yennefer could make out a shimmering green and gold tail.Or, how pirate captain Yennefer and mermaid Jaskier Met
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 38





	How did I end up here, with you in my arms?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m watching the grinch, don’t judge me lol
> 
> As always if I miss any warnings or tags let me know, kudos And comments are greatly appreciated thank you xxx
> 
> Also I take dubious consent cause Jaskier doesn’t explicitly say that he wants to have sex but they do anyway, I just tagged it to be safe - he’s a happy boi don’t worry xxx

“Yennefer!” The captain’s quartermaster called, Yennefer turned towards him.

“Find anything interesting, Geralt?” She asked him. They were in a cavern by the sea, tales of an interesting treasure to be found here had made them curious so they set their sails and travelled towards it. The cavern was large and a river from the sea led into a warm lagoon at the centre of it. The water was inviting, a blue colour that looked enchanting against the orange dim light of the cavern.

The crew had burning torches placed around the spiky rocks, all searching for the alleged treasure. Yennefer made her way to Geralt, trying not to slide on the uneven ground.

“What is it? Any gold?” Geralt shook his head. He was crouched beside the water, an burnt out torch wedged between some rocks beside him.

“No, but look at this.” he pointed to a small collection of unique shells and rocks by the water.

“They’re just shells Geralt, they won’t sell for anything!” She shouted at him.

“No, Yennefer, that’s not what I meant. These shells, someone’s placed them here. They couldn’t have been washed up, the waves don't reach this far.” Yennefer furrowed her brows, nodding slowly as she took in the information.

“You think someone’s been here before use,” she asked him. Geralt shook his head and faced her.

“I think someone  _ lives _ here.” 

Just then a splash came from the entrance of the cavern and Yennefer quickly whispered when all the crew turned to face her.

“Put out your lights, hurry!” The crew followed her orders and the cave was plunged into darkness. They hid behind the rocks, watching carefully as the water began rippling towards them, a fish or… 

A head bobbed up from the water- a decidedly human head with a mop of brunet hair. The thing continued swimming and, with the small light that filtered through the cracks in the cavern ceiling, Yennefer could make out a shimmering green and gold tail.

_A_ _mermaid_ , Yennefer thought. She had never seen one up close, but every pirate had heard of them. She turned her head to face Geralt and he nodded his head, having also seen the shimmering tail.

The mermaid swam to the shore, dangerously close to Geralt and Yennefer but also right next to the collection of shells. He used one hand to drag himself further towards the collection, until his chest was above the water, keeping his ribs submerged. In his other hand he held some more interesting shells that he placed into the collection.

The mermaid looked up all of a sudden, something catching his eye. He reached a hand out and Yennefer mentally berated Geralt for having left his unlit torch wedged between the rocks. The mermaid gave a few sharp tugs and managed to pull it away from its place. He looked it over, bringing a webbed hand up to trace the wooden stick, hissing as he touched the warm embers and he dropped it onto the floor. Yennefer watched as he picked it back up and rolled onto his back, holding the torch above him, still admiring it.

Yennefer made eyes at Geralt and he understood what she meant immediately - the mermaid wouldn’t be able to escape in time if they ambushed him as he had beached himself on the ground. Carefully Geralt took steady slow steps towards him, unsheathing a small dagger. Yennefer followed behind, ready to strike if the mermaid fought back.

Geralt made his move, quickly tugging the mermaid’s damp hair back, exposing his neck to the dagger that Geralt placed in front of him. Yennefer moved to stand beside him, crouching down and grabbing the torch from his hand and throwing it into the water of the lagoon. She examined the mer’s wide eyes and gaping mouth, sharp fangs glinting white in the darkness of the cavern. She brought a hand to trail down his jaw.

“Such a pretty thing… where’s the treasure?” She asked him. The mer began sobbing as he shook his head.

“Can you understand me,” she asked him, “where is it?” He shook his head even more, gripping Geralt’s arm with all his might.

“T- treasure?” He said, his voice soft and silky but broken with sobs. Yennefer sighed and rolled her eyes.

“There’s treasure rumoured to be here, tell me where it is and I’ll let you go.” The merman whimpered as Geralt pushed the blade into his skin, not breaking it but showing that he would.

“There’s no treasure here, it’s just me I swear!” He shouted, whimpering in Geralt’s grip. Yennefer cocked her head, thinking for a moment before turning to her crew.

“Renfri, Triss! That glass case in my room, go fetch it and fill it with water. If there’s no gold here we’ll just have to take the next best thing,” she trailed her hand around the mer’s face, letting a thumb drag against his lips, “A live mermaid.”

}{

It took awhile but eventually the crew managed to lift the glass case back aboard the ship, the mermaid twisting and turning inside all the while. It was large enough for him to mostly fit, the layered fin of his tail flopping out the top, twitching occasionally.

“Take him to my room,” she had said when they asked her what to do with him. The glass case was placed against the wall opposite the foot of her bed, right next to the desk. A window on the side wall allowed the sunset to shimmer off his scales, making his tail almost glow in the light.

Yennefer entered the cabin and shut the door behind her. She took a seat at her desks and watched the mer’s tail twist in the water. She abruptly came back to herself, coughed and straightened herself up and started messing with the papers on the wooden desk as she began to speak.

“Do you have a name?” She asked, her tone slightly condescending. The mermaid eyed her for a few seconds before replying.

“Jaskier,” he says, she nods.

“Jaskier… where’d you learn English,  _ Jaskier _ ?”

“Picked it up,” he mumbled. Yennefer nodded again and turned to face him. She watched him and he watched her, both slightly annoyed. She abruptly stood, making her way to the bed to grab the satchel she had taken with her to the cavern. She walks back and opens the lid to the glass case and Jaskier submerges himself as much as he can in the water in fear of her. She upends the contents of the satchel and the collection of small shells from the cavern spill out.

He looks at her, confusion clearly drawn on his face.

“Though you’d want your shells.” Jaskier eyes her warily and brings a tentative hand out to pick one up - a shimmering abalone shell.

“What do you eat?” Yennefer asks him, still admiring the shell, “if you’re going to be here, I’d rather you didn’t die.”

He takes a minute to reply, “Seaweed, small fish - butterfish, pollock, the likes.” Yennefer nods at him.

“Do you need to drink anything?” Jaskier shakes his head.

“I don’t think so,” he says. He drops the shell back into the water with a small splash. It’s at this point that Yennefer notices the gills on either side of his ribs, as well as the long slit below his belly button; she surmises that the slit is mainly used for breeding.

Is that how you breathe underwater?” She asks, pointing to the flaring gills on his body. He nods in return. Yennefer looks towards the window and sees that the sun has now set. She turns back to Jaskier and closes the lid carefully, making sure not to get anything trapped in the seal.

“It’s dark out, you should sleep… if that  _ is _ something you do?” He nods.

“I can sleep,” he says, shutting his eyes and bucking his hips down to make himself more comfortable. She makes a mental note to look for a longer case next time they dock, his tail looked uncomfortable as it was crushed up against the wall of it. She nods before leaving and closing the door behind her.

}{

The ‘ _ Aretuza _ ’, Yennefer’s beloved ship, has made many an enemy out on the sea, though she mainly enjoys destroying Stregabor's fleet. Ever since she had taken in Renfri as a crew member and Renfri told her all about what stregabor had done to her, she had deemed it extremely necessary to get revenge.

Cut to right now, as an enemy ship shoots yet another cannonball at them, thankfully missing them.

“Keep firing!” Yennefer shouts as the crew load more cannonballs into the cannons. She hurries back to her room, not having had the time to tell Jaskier what exactly was happening. She sees him, shaking in his case, and rushes over, pulling the lid up.

“Jaskier, it’s just an enemy ship. We’ll be fine, we always are,” she says. He nods but Yennefer can see that his webbed hands are still shaking and she’s not entirely sure what to do. She brings a hand up to his damp hair and soothes him, combing her fingers through his locks.

“Right, of course. A battle. We’ll be fine,” he says, mainly to himself. The ship rocks again and things fall from their shelves. Yennefer stands, making her way to the shelves by her bed and trying to make sure nothing falls or breaks.

That’s when she hears it. Everything around her turns silent except from the shattering sound of the glass case breaking. In the seconds that Yennefer is stuck with her back turned, glued to the spot, she surmises that something must have fallen from one of the shelves above Jaskier, falling onto the glass case and smashing the whole thing.

She turns, feeling helpless when she sees him. Jaskier - flailing on the ground, choking,  _ gasping _ for air, tail hitting against the wooden floorboards. She rushes to his side and holds him close to her. There’s nothing she can do, she doesn’t have the strength to carry him out and he’s going to die here, in Yennefer’s arms.

Jaskier continues to wheeze, his head cradled in Yennefer’s lap. The smell of lilacs is somewhat comforting as his face turns red and his lips purple.

“Fuck, it’s alright Jaskier,” she says as she continues to hold him. He looks up at her with an expression that can only mean  _ help _ but she can’t do anything and a single choked sob escapes her throat.

Eventually the flailing dies down and Jaskier takes a final wheeze before his eyes slip shut and his head hangs limply in her arms. Yennefer shakes his shoulders, shouting his name but she doesn’t get anything in return. So she stands up and makes her way to the door, not ready to dump his corpse in the ocean. Her hands touch the wooden door when suddenly a great gasp sounds from behind her and she turns quick enough to hurt her neck.

Jaskier sits up from the floor, leaning on his elbows. He takes heaving gulps of air and coughs at the same time. They make eye contact and Jaskier looks just as confused as Yennefer. Tentatively, he brings a hand to his side and his eyes widen in shock when he can’t find the familiar gills that he’s had his entire life.

“My- my gills! Where are my gills?!” He cries. Yennefer kneels beside him and trails a finger over his ribs in astonishment. Suddenly, he cries out and whimpers and Yennefer watches as the scales on his tail slip away, revealing smooth human skin underneath. A shocked croaking sound leaves Jaskier’s throat and he meets Yennefer’s eye once more, panicked breath quickening, before his eyes roll back and he faints with a loud thump against the floor.

}{

Yennefer thanks the sea gods that no one else had seen what happened, nor had they seen the mer’s face before the incident; she’d be able to put him to work, he had legs and now he could use them to earn his keep on the ship.

After Jaskier had fainted, Yennefer used all her strength to carry him to the bed, placing him on the soft mattress and tucking him into the covers. She gladly gave him a once over, admiring his broad shoulders, the soft hair covering his chest, the pink, perky nipples and the smooth slit down below where Yennefer was pretty sure should be a man’s cock. Whatever, she’ll blame it on weird  _ mermaid _ biology. 

Jaskier was in no way a muscular man like Geralt, however he  _ was _ quite buff. His arms were strong and his chest broad, but his belly was soft and made for an indulgent and leisurely lifestyle.

He stirred slightly and his head moved to face Yennefer though his eyes stayed shut. He groaned but Yennefer could tell he wasn’t fully awake. His face was alarmingly pale and she wasn’t entirely sure why, hoping that it was just an inadmissible effect of the transformation from tail to legs.

“Geralt!” She hissed. She was standing at the door, having cracked it open enough so that no one could see in. When Geralt was close enough she grabbed his collar and dragged him inside, turning to shut the door behind them.

“Yen what- … what… the fuck?” He said as he laid his eyes on the sleeping Jaskier, tucked into her bed.

“I don’t know what happened Geralt! The chest smashed and there wasn’t any water and I thought he was going to die but he didn’t, and now he has legs,” she said, her voice only slightly panicked so that anyone other than Geralt wouldn’t be able to tell, “ he’s too pale but I don’t know how to help him.” Geralt hummed, thinking to himself.

He pulled a flask from his belt and kneeled on the bed, opening jaskier’s mouth just enough to pour some in. He rubbed the mer’s throat to help him swallow and pulled back quickly when he spluttered awak, coughing up the drink.

“The fuck! …Poison! You’ve poisoned me! My throats on fire!” Jaskier shouted, trying to escape the clutches of the bed sheets but Geralt had him pinned down good.

“Geralt what did you just give him?” Yenn asked. Geralt huffed a laugh as he turned to her, throwing her the flask which she caught spectacularly well. She opened it, taking a whiff and her nostrils burned at the stench of the vodka.

“You’re overreacting, it’s just vodka!” Geralt shouted, but Jaskier continued to flail and cry out. Eventually Geralt let him and they both watched as Jaskier jumped up from the bed and fell in a heap on the wooden floor, thanks to his weak, newly-formed legs.

Geralt peered over the covers, eying Jaskier. “Yen? Does he have a-”

“Yes, he does. I blame it on mermaid biology.” She said. Jaskier blew a tuft of hair from his eyes.

“What did you give me?” He asked, his eyes narrowed.

“It’s vodka, alcohol. You’ve probably never had it before so I won’t blame you for the whole display you just put on. It’s not poison, just a drink that others enjoy. More than some.”

Jaskier nodded slowly, he attempted to stand but fell on the floor again like a newborn deer. Eventually Geralt helped him, holding his underarms and pulling him back up onto the bed.

“Uhh…” Geralt said and Jaskier looked down at his naked self and back up to Geralt, confused.

“What?” He asked. Geralt looked at him as if he’d grown a second head but Jaskier just shook his head in bewilderment.

“You’re naked, Jaskier. You need to cover yourself.” She threw him a robe which he dutifully tied around his waist.

“Do I always have to be covered?” He asked, slightly annoyed. Yennefer smirked.

“Not with me you don’t,” she told him. Geralt suddenly stood up from the bed but yen gripped his wrist.

“No one finds out about this, got it?” His face was pinched but he reluctantly agreed before leaving the room. Yennefer turned back to Jaskier who had changed into a white chemise with floral lace at the collar and a pair of light blue breeches that seemed to go well with his cornflower eyes.

“Did you know you could do this?” She asks him and he shakes his head in return.

“No… I thought I was just gonna die.” Jaskier’s eyes glisten with unshed tears and Yennefer grabs an old bottle of wine from her nightstand. She uncorks it and takes the first swig before handing it to Jaskier.

“What is this?” He asks her.

“Wine,” she says.

“Yes, wine. Obviously.” He shakes his head and takes a sip for himself, wincing from the vinegary taste.

“Gods, that is vile! Take it back, I hate it!” Yennefer chuckles, but does as he says. With the wine placed back on the nightstand she turns to Jaskier and kneels in front of him.

“I don’t… want you to be  _ uncomfortable _ , Jaskier. You  _ are _ my prisoner but I quite like you and if you agree to my terms then I think we could enjoy each other’s  _ company _ quite a lot.” Jaskier cocked his head to the side. Yennefer moved her hand to rest at the top of jaskier’s thigh and the mer gasped slightly. Yennefer smirked and brought her other hand to undo Jaskier's breeches and pulled them down enough so that she could slip her tongue into Jaskier's wet slit.

“Oh, ho ho ho. Fuck, fuck what is this? What are you doing?” He asks. Gasping. Yennefer pulls back and asks him, confused.

“You’ve never done- you haven’t… fucked before?” She says. Jaskier’s eyes narrow in confusion and he shakes his head.

“No, what? That region,” he vaguely waves a hand at his crotch, “is for breeding or- you know… relieving one’s self.” Yennefer shakes her head in disbelief.

“So you haven’t had sex?” She asks him. His mouth opens in shock and he sputters before replying.

“Mer pride themselves on being pure and unsullied. I’ve never partaken in … _ it _ because I don’t want to have tiny mer floating around and nagging me constantly, something my parents are quite displeased about.” He says, folding his arms in front of his chest. Yennefer chuckles.

“What? What is it?” He asks. She shakes her head while smiling.

“Sex isn’t just for having children, you know? It can be very enjoyable …if you find the right person,” she tells him, his eyes widen in realisation but he huffs and keeps his arms crossed.

“Well, I don’t care. I’ve avoided that whole…  _ area _ entirely.” Yennefer bends down once more and noses at the soft skin of his cunt and Jaskier can’t help but feel a warm sensation pull in his belly as he gasps at the intrusion.

“Let me show you what you're missing,” she says before licking her way across his slit, circling his clit. Jaskier gasps again and his thighs jerk sideways as his arms unfold and he grasps handfuls of the rich bed-sheets.

He grimaces and lets Yennefer pull him down the bed by his hips so that he’s lying flat and bucks his hips, letting her pull his breeches further down. He whimpers as she continues to play with his clit, circling and then flicking it with her tongue.

She slides her two free hands up his chest, underneath his chemise, before ghosting over his nipples and rolling them with her thumbs. She tugs and pinches them until they’re red and sensitive and jaskier’s moaning aloud. She feels him tense up around her, the muscles underneath her twitching and his legs jerking out until suddenly he’s shouting and Yennefer can feel the hot gush of slick on her tongue, the sweet-salty taste of Jaskier.

“Oh, gods. Oh, gods. What did you just do to me?” He asks, face glistening with sweat and chest heaving as he regains his breath.

“Did you like it?” She asks him and Jaskier closes his eyes and lets his head hit the pillow.

“It- it was… heavenly. Why they didn’t teach this to me, I have no idea… can we do it again?”

“We can do it as much as you want, Jaskier,” she smiles. She doesn’t give it any thought before diving back down and relishing in the soft mewls that Jaskier gives her.

}{

He easily fits into the crew, none of them having seen his face enough, when he had a tail, to recognise him. Yennefer gives him easy tasks, scrubbing the floors, and giving messages to the other crew members from Yennefer.

She managed to pass him off as a friend that she’d met when they docked. The crew had made their way into town and Yennefer had stayed behind to set up jaksier’s front. They believed it, of course. Yennefer was quite spontaneous sometimes and they had all learned to just accept it.

Geralt knew the truth. He knew what Jaskier truly was but Yennefer trusted that he wouldn’t tell anyone, Geralt was reliable like that.

Everything was fine, Jaskier would work around the ship, Yennefer would command it, and at night they would fuck until they fell asleep from exhaustion and then continue the cycle.

Of course, eventually everything had to turn to shit.

}{

“I know what he is.”

“Fuck  _ off _ , Fringilla,” Yennefer said. She had only just left her bedroom and found the crew member waiting for her, the rest of the crew busying themselves with work. Jaskier was leaning on the wooden railing of the ship, chatting Geralt’s daughter, Ciri.

“Maybe they’re too stupid to figure it out but I’m not. You find a mermaid and bring him onto the ship, a month later he’s gone and now we have a new crewman?” She hisses st Yennefer’s face, “he’s an abomination, he belongs in the ocean, not on land with us.”

“If you even  _ think  _ about touching a single hair on his head-”

“The crew needs to know, he’s a freak that needs to be put in his place!” She shouts and stomps off. Yennefer waits a few seconds, bewildered that Fringilla even had the courage to shout at her face, before going to join the crew.

That first thing that goes wrong is the shouts, in particular ciri’s shouts. Yennefer hurries towards them and is confronted by Fringilla just before she pushes Jaskier over the railing into the depths of the ocean below.

“Jaskier!” Ciri screams as the mer grasps fruitlessly at the air before falling and splashing into the watery depths. Yennefer wastes no time in searching for him. Leaning against the railing, she’s struck with the sight of a green tail shimmering with gold. Jaskier splutters as he emerges from the water, his gills have reformed so Yennefer guesses that it’s he isn’t used to being in the water again.

Geralt jumps over the railing and into the water and Yennefer is amazed to see Jaskier cling to him, arms around his neck. She would have guessed this would be his escape, his only chance.

Geralt has one arm on back and the other trying to hold the back of his tail, but the mucus texture keeps his hand sliding. Nevertheless, the crew hoisted them up on a wooden plank, pulling the ropes attached to it until they were back aboard the ship.

“No! no, don’t you see?! He’s a freak!” Fringilla shouts as she turns and swiftly unsheathes the sword on Ciri's belt and starts slashing in Jaskier's direction. He brings up his arms and the silver sword slices through them, twin horizontal lines leaking a milky, pearlescent blood and he brings his arms to his side as the pain shoots through him.

She slashes again, this time catching him in the chest when he’s distracted until suddenly, a loud  _ BANG! _ surrounds the crew and Fringilla falls from jaskier’s sight, revealing Yennefer behind her, holding a smoking pistol in her hand.

It’s only now that Yennefer realises that Jaskier isn't breathing, gasping for breath through gills that won’t work. Soon enough his scales melt away and there’s a chorus of gasps behind them as the crew watch on.

The pain abruptly catches up to Jaskier and he whimpers and hovers a hand in front of his chest.

“F-fuck, Yennefer!” He grimaces, “Nngh, ah! Fuck, what do I do? What do I do?!” Yennefer rushes to his side, careful of the mer’s wounds and looks towards Geralt. His hands are already covered in jaskier’s pearly blood, shimmering a sparkly peach in the sun.

Yennefer grasps at jaskier’s chest, “Triss!” She shouts, but Triss doesn’t move from her spot, “ Triss! Get over here and help him! That’s an order!” This seems to work and Triss snaps out of her daze and crouches beside them. 

“Bring him to my room. We’ll fix him, yenn. I promise he’ll survive.” Yennefer nods and Geralt lifts Jaskier away from her, pale and trying not to pass out, and follows after Triss, leaving Yennefer with the heavy pool of shimmering blood.

}{

He did survive.

After hours of Triss tipping vials of multicoloured liquids down Jaskier’s throat and Geralt having to hold him up lest he choke like he did with the first vial they tried, he made it.

And Yennefer could  _ not _ have been happier. She didn’t show it but Geralt, and possibly Triss, maybe ciri - definitely Jaskier. They all could tell that she was entirely thankful for their help.

And when Jaskier woke up, pale, weak and groggy, his chest stitched up hastily but having done its job, with Yennefer laying beside him softly snoring, he wonders to himself:

How lucky am I, to be captured by pirates and to fall in love with the captain. What a life to live…

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
